Life with the Jacksons
by YOU'RE BOILIN' MY VIBE
Summary: What happens after the Blood of Olympus? Percy and Annabeth get married of course! They also have six kids. This is all about there crazy but fun family. (Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries, but please read! I'm a new writer.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:These are Percabeth's children..

Logan-16, balck hair, green eyes, always is wearing a beanie, leather jacket, and combat boots (Female) (She can't drive YET)

Charlie-15, Percy jr. basically (Male)

Jared-13,Blone hair, green eyes, Super energetic and perky (Male)

Lauran-12, Blonde hair and gray eyes, very intelligent (Female)

Zoe-10, Black hair and gray eyes, Loves math and Sports.

Eve-6, innocent, blonde with gray eyes.

Hope-2, fairly mature (For a 2 year old, at least), blonde hair, gray eyes.

Leslie-7 months, black hair and gray eyes.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hope shouted from the kitchen table.

"Coming!" Annabeth shouted as she grabbed the plate of pancakes from the counter and set them on the table. "What do you need Hope?"

"I want food!" She pouts.

"Just have patience." She reaplies, handing her a plate with a pancake on it.

Annabeth checks the clock, 7:15.

"Logan, Charlie, Jared! You're going to be late!"

"Can you drive us today?"I hear Logan's voice call from the bathroom.

"Why? You can still make it."

"Yeah, but Jared got gum in my hair!" Logan stomps out of the bathroom with a red piece of gum in her hair, and a brush in her hand.

"Sure, I'll drive you. JARED! COME DOWN HERE!" Annabeth shouts, angered that she has to do more work today.

Jared Runs down the stairs, wearing plain jeans and a red sweatshirt.

"How's the gum?" Jared smirks.

"Care to explain to me how this happened?" Annabeth said, giving Jared her "Angry Mom scare", which never failed.

"Um…..so I was chewing some gum and…it lost it's flavor….and next thing you know…it's in her hair!"

"Yeah? Likely story. Well, I'll decide your punishment after you go get the peanut butter and go her Logan get the gum out of her hair."

"Fine." He grunts as he grabs the peanut butter and goes back into the bathroom with Logan.

"Charlie! Where are you?" Annabeth hadn't seen him all morning.

Charlie walks into the Kitchen, hastily dressed and looking very tired.

"Hey, can I skip school today?"

"No, why would I let you skip school today?"Annabeth questioned.

"Because you love me." Charlie replied as he sat down and started eating some pancakes.

What a crazy life Annabeth had. Same thing every morning. Chaos. But after school, Percy will be home from work, and she will get some help. After W got the gum out of Logan's hair and everybody finished their breakfeast it was finally time to leave. I got all the kids into the car and started driving.

First I dropped off Charlie and Logan at their school. Than Jared and Lauran at their school. Next I had Zoe and Eve at their Elementary school, and then lastly, I dropped off Leslie and Hope to a friend's house, where I could finally leave and have some time home alone.

Leave reviews please! I'd like to know what you think and what you think should happen next! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The first chapter was in Annabeth's POV, I forgot to say that.

Logan's POV

School was a drag. Logan had was in fourth period, and couldn't wait to go home. Her math teacher kept going on and on about algebra, but she wasn't really listening.

"Hey, Logan." Said her friend, Cecelia.

"What?"She whispered back.

"That new guy is totally checking you out!"

"Gross. Cecelia, I told you, I don't want a boyfriend." She says stubbornly.

Charlie's POV

Charlie walked through the huge crowd of kids all wanting to get food in their body. Charlie wasn't that hungry. He was too nervous. In 20 minutes, he would have to take his stupid science test, and if he gets a bad score, he'll get an F on his report card, which will get mom in her crazy mode, and then he'll be grounded until he goes to college.

But he got in line anyway, deciding food might help him on the test. After he got his Pizza, he sat down at a round wooden table with his friends.

"Hey Charlie." Says this really pretty girl named Grace. She has dark skin, Carmel colored hair and warm brown eyes.

"Um…Hey Grace." I say, realizing that I had been staring at her.

"How much do you bet that we'll both totally flunk our science test!" Says Howard, breaking the silence.

"I sure hope not." He says, as he takes a bite of his Pizza.

Lauran's POV

"Okay, I'm thinking that today we'll take it easy and just watch some videos on our Earth's water shortage." Says Mrs. Rodreguiz.

Yes! An easy day! It's about time. School has been getting really harder lately, and Lauran is having trouble keeping up. Well, she does have dyslexia and ADHD, but it's never caused this much trouble before. While they were watching videos, her mind kept trailing off. She couldn't wait for tonight! She was going to a Birthday party, which may not sound that exciting, but her parents usually never let her go to them.

Jared's POV

"Jackson! Hurry up!" Mr. Spencer shouted at him as he started running faster.

P.E was the worst class to have last period. Especially when you have the worst people in the class with you. There are just a bunch of jerks here. Plus, the prettiest girl in school, who he always got speechless around.

Note: Once again, I would love reviews! I tried to use the ones I got and improve on my next chapter! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's POV

"Jared, do me a favor and shut up for one minute!" I half yelled.

"Geez, just trying to lighten up the mood with my natural charm and perfectness."

Jared, Charlie, Lauran, Zoe, and Eve and I were walking home from school. I often find that that's when Jared is most annoying. I call it his "Quirky stage", which I'm going to start referring to more often. And that was when I remembered something. Today, Jared was getting his wisdom teeth removed. And better yet, I was the one who was taking him home. This is going to be a great chance e for me to get some embarrassing videos of him, and post them on the internet. He really deserves it. One time, he took a series of photos of making that I looked horrible in, and posted them all on Facebook, and sent them to every one that goes to my school. He really pushes my buttons sometimes, and now I can finally get revenge.

My thoughts were interrupted by me walking straight into a lamp post.

"Ow!"I said, rubbing my head with the bottom of my palm. I looked over and saw that Pants was filming me!

"Hey! You little brat! Give me that camera!" I ran towards him and his smirk quickly left. He sprinted towards the house and I trailed behind him.

Annabeth's POV

"MOM! LOGAN'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Jared shouted as he ran through the door and quickly closed it and locked it.

"Jared, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I swear."

"Jared." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, maybe I took video of her walking into a lamp post, but it's her fault for walking into it in the first place."

Then I saw Logan through the window. She started pounding on the door, and I could hear her scream.

"JARED! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT JUST LET ME IN!"

"Jared, just let her in." I said calmly.

He looked at me, and then at the door. Then he quickly opened and booked it, running to the couch and hiding behind me.

Logan then bursts through the door.

"JARED-"

"Logan, calm down. Jared, delete the video or I'm going to let Logan kill you." I interrupted.

"Fine." Jared deletes the video of his phone and then pouts on the couch.

*Time change*

Logan POV

I couldn't wait! It was almost time for me to pick up Jared from the dentist! I was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal with my camera ready, and watching the clock.

"Logan, time to pick up Jared!" My mom shouted from upstairs.

"Okay!"

I grabbed my phone and my keys and went outside. I ran straight to the car and hopped inside. I started the engine (She actually can drive, I'm changing what I said in chapter 1), and started the route to the dentist.

Once I got there I walked inside and started talking to the lady at the desk.

"Hey, my brother Jared Jackson just got his wisdom teeth removed."

"Yes, room 9D right around the corner. Now I have to tell you that we gave him way too much gas so he could be loopy for a few hours, or a few days."

"Okay. Thank you."

I walked down the hall, and turned the corner. There it was. Room 9D. I placed my hand on the door knob. I twisted it, and pulled it open, and walked right in.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for so long! I just want to let you know that I'm alive and well, and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon (Possibly today). Anyways, keep reading and please post reviews. This is my second story, and I'm sure I have much room to improve. Also, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer.**


End file.
